Into the Portal
by Kineticboy2001
Summary: COMPLETE' What happens when Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken get sucked into a world completely unlike their own? Read to find out what happens when they go "Into the Portal." Rated T for language, sexual refrences, and sexual situations.
1. The Portal Generator

Hi, my name is Jeremy Blasingame, aka Kineticboy2001. This is my first fic ever and I have no idea where this will go.

I absolutely love Kim Possible and the K/R pairing so there will be some romance and/or some...situations. I really can't promise anything though since I'm incredibly new at this.

WARNING: Spoilers of past episodes and the Movie So the Drama, just so you know.

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of it, OMG what a shock. Except for the portal thingy, I made it up.**

**

* * *

**

**Into the Portal**

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Jeremy Blasingame

It was 9 o' clock in the morning and Kimberly Anne Possible was fast asleep on a sunny Saturday day. She was just rustling in bed when all of the sudden she heard a familiar sound...

'Beep! Beep! Beepbeep!'

Kim moaned a little not wanting to answer the small blue communicator that she uses to get info and whatnot at any time. She picked it up and pushed the small button which made the LCD screen come to life and a young African-American boy, Wade Load, was sitting in his room (which he apparently never leaves) watching his computer monitor not even looking up to say, "Hey Kim, we got a break-in at the Technology Center in downtown Middleton..."

He paused for a moment when he realised that Kim was practically half asleep laying under her covers.

"Um, Kim...I said we have a situation." Wade pleaded just as Kim finally poked her head out to listen.

"Ok Wade...what's the sitch?" she mumbled, her trademark phrase.

"The Technology Center, it's been robbed." He said again.

"Do we know who did it?" Kim asked knowing it was probably her arch-foe Dr. Drakken.

"Drakken," Wade said, Kim sighed unsuprised, "and I think he took something called...'The Cybertronic Portal Generator'."

"Wow, I wonder what that does." she said sarcastically just now getting to her feet and stumbling over to her closet to find her mission clothes.

"Well," Wade continued, "It creates a portal that allows you to enter any device be it a toaster, a television, or even a computer. With that technology Drakken could go anywhere in the world through power cables or telephone poles in an instant."

Finding her clothes she says, "Drakken's probably at his hideout right now, could you get me some transportation? I'll call Ron. Please and thank you."

Wade waves goodbye as Kim gets into her clothes and heads for the phone to dail her best friend's phone number, Ronald Dean Stoppable.

"Hello?" Says a nice womanly voice that obviously belonged to Ron's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Stoppable. Could you tell Ron I need him, we have a mission to go on. Very urgent."

"Oh alright then, he'll be there in a few minutes." She said happily as Kim heard her yell up to Ron's room.

"Thanks."  
----------

After only two minutes she saw Ron walking up the path to her house with Kim standing at the door waiting for the transportation Wade sent them. Kim glanced up at him and as always he was clumsily walking while Rufus, his naked mole rat, was waking up in Ron's pants pocket just as she had minutes ago in her own bed, still a little groggy. Her eyes wandered from Rufus to Ron's face where he had his heartwarmingly goofy smile on, as always, unless he was in a bad mood...which was not often.

"Hey KP!" Ron blurted as he walked up to his best friend, since pre-k. They had been friends for so long even they themselves do not remeber a time before this.

Kim greeted his hearty hello with a suprising one of her own, a gentle kiss right on the lips. Of course, just a few weeks before was one of the best days of either of their lives because it was then they realised their true feelings for each other when they confronted each other at the final dance of the senior school year, Prom.

Ron smiled from ear to ear as this was probably his favorite way of greeting Kim. She pulled back and waited for Ron to say something else, her kiss must be stunning because he just stood there for a few seconds as if he were in a daze.

"Um, Ron?" she said trying to break her own spell.

"Uuuwa?...Oh! Kim! Heh, still can't get over the fact that you said youd be my girlfriend, I just love you to death."

"Aww Ron, why would you be suprised, you're funny, you're cute, and you're perfect boyfriend material. I've never met anyone else who really knows me for me, not some world saving hero you see on T.V. sometimes, but an actual person. Oh, and I love you too." she cooed as she twirled Ron's messy hair on her finger. He went in to give her another kiss when a large jet resembling a stealth bomber appeared overhead. "Mission time." they both said.  
----------

Way out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a frazzled Dr. Drakken was getting more and more confused with his new 'toy'.

"Shego!" he yelled at his assistant who had the incredible power to make her hands glow with destructive green energy. She had gotten this power along with the rest of her family, now named 'Team Go' when a special meteor hit the lot of em. Now she works for Drakken but is obviously smarter as she does eighty percent of the work between the two.

"What Drakken...what do you want now? If it has something to do with that worthless thing we stole I'm not helping. You know what happened last time." she warned because not thirty minutes ago Drakken was shocked greatly by the device.

"It only happened once Shego and I've fixed it, it should be working no --," he was cut off when the ceiling exploded and Kim Possible jumped in gracefully as always while Ron fell in with his pants caught on some rubble hanging him upside-down from a thread. "Rufus!" he pleaded to the naked mole rat. Rufus jumped up and bit at the single string holding them both up and they fell instantly.

"Kim Possible! Why do you always have to spoil my plans?" yelled an annoyed Dr. Drakken "Shego!"

Shego jumped up from reading a magazine and her hands burst into a green glow. Shego swiped at Kim, Kim dodged down and went to kick Shego in the stomach. She landed the kick right on the mark and she flew straight into Ron who was just now getting up.

"Ron!" Kim said breathlessly, noticing that she just threw a dangerous woman into her boyfriend.

"I'm okay KP." Ron said as he got up and started to run, he saw Drakken and figured he'd try to get the Portal Generator away from him.

Shego got up and in a mocking tone said, "Aww, Kimmie's got a new boyfriend, shame things didn't work out with you and Eric, we've got a few more in back if your desperate for someone who's actually cute."

"No thanks, I'll just leave all the fake boys to the really desperate ones like you," Kim said in retort, "and Ron is very cute."

Shego lifted a rock and tossed it towards KP, Kim dodged easily and used her grappling hook to hook it in the ceiling where she swung straight at Shego. Shego Jumped out of the way and landed on the table next to where Ron and Drakken were having a tug-o-war match with the machine. Kim ran along the wall at Shego and went in for a kick. Shego cartwheeled off the table and by accident shoved a glowing claw into the device.

"Shego, what did you do," Drakken began as the machine kicked to life and started to hum, "it works now, you did it!"

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken just looked at the machine as Drakken flipped a switch which made it shoot a green beam at the nearest electronic device, which happened to be...a death ray.

* * *

Umm, I think that's good enough for the first chapter. I really am making this up as I go along so please don't flame me if its bad. Thinking up a story is actually pretty hard, I only thought of this one one because of my incredible love for cartoons, Kim Possible in particular.

I do want to continue with it which is why I left off with a mild cliffhanger. Hope you like it.


	2. Inside is more dangerous than it looks

Hello again people, I just finished chapter 2 and from the suprising reviews (I only got 2, but I figured wouldn't ever get any, self-critisism, everyone does it...well, most people do.)

Now to do that thing where I respond to the reviewers, no matter how many there were.

Sun Kissed Rose: Yep, first one, thanks. And I only did that for fist timers to Kim Possible,  
I thought about it but this way seemed better. D 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Inside is more dangerous than it looks.**

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Jeremy Blasingame

The death ray glowed and twitched, it started making all sorts of noise when a swirling portal started to suck everyone in. Kim used her grappling hook on the far wall to keep herself from going is and grabbed Ron by the pants to keep him from being digested as well. Shego clamped a glowing claw straight into the ground but Dr. Drakken lifted off the ground from the increasingly massive gravitational forces coming out of the portal.

"Shego! Catch me!" Drakken pleaded as he went faster and faster towards the portal.

Shego lashed out in attempt to save him but missed by an inch and Drakken got sucked into the rotating hole.

"Ron! I won't let go!" she tried to say as she was steadily losing her grip, not even the great Kim Possible is perfect.

Shego turned to Kim and Ron knowing she herself was about to be pulled in. In one smooth motion she jumped and slashed at the rope, the only thing keeping Kim, Ron, and Rufus from being sucked in.

The rope snapped and everyone, as if in slow motion, hurtled toward the pulsating mass. "Hold on to me Ron!" she yelled, not wanting to be separated at any cost, knowing that when you go through a portal this usually happens.

"Rufus! KP! I don't wanna be sucked into a portal!" he finished as they got swallowed whole by the portal where it immediately closed as if it sensed there were no more people in the room.  
----------

'_Huh? Where am I?'_ Ron thought having no idea where he was. "Kim!" he yelled hoping for some sort of answer, there was none, just a faint echo and some beeps from certain objects randomly around the area. "Rufus?" he looked down into his pocket wondering where the small rodent had gone. _'Where AM I? I can't find anyone. What happened? Oh yeah, we got sucked into… A DEATH RAY!' _Yes, Ron and presumably everyone else were now inside an instrument of doom. '_Better not touch anything, I don't want to accidentally fire off the thing' _he thought as he sat down on a nearby metal object.  
----------

Kim Possible awoke in another end of the machine and hopped up to scout to see where she was. _'Crap, I hope Ron is okay…I wonder if the communicator still works.'_ She thought as she pulled it out to call Wade. "Wade! Wade, can you hear me?" she sounded desperate since all she could see was a fuzzy image of the young boy.

"Kim?...can't…you…well…need…adjust…frequency…" Wade was coming in badly, _'There must be a lot of interference.'_ she thought.

The screen then cleared up and she was relieved to hear him loud and clear. "Kim. I lost you for a few moments there, what happened? You're frequency is so high, it's as if your and inch tall." Kim's eyes got wide because she knew exactly what Wade was talking about.

"Wade, I AM an inch tall," she started.

"What!" Wade splurted the soda he was drinking everywhere with a shocked expression on his face.

Kim continued, "Shego hit the Portal Generator with her power and it sucked us into a nearby death ray that was sitting in Drakken's lab."

"Oh boy Kim, I think you're in big trouble. The device was never tested, it was only theoretical. The exact specifications are 'It inserts you into any electronic device.' I had no idea it literally shrunk you." Wade explained.

"Wade…Ron, Shego, and Drakken got sucked in here with me as well and we've been separated," a look of worry on her face, "and I need to find them so we can stop Drakken and Shego from doing any kind of damage with this machine."

"Yeah, you should hurry too," Wade said with a look of worry on his face now.

"Why?" she furrowed her brow waiting for more bad news.

"You only have 12 hours before you aren't shrunken any more. Regaining your original size inside the ray might destroy all of you, since it's…you know, metal and you're not." Wade said typing on his computer already trying to find Ron.

"We really better hurry then, is there anything, besides waiting, I can do right now?" she asked.

"I think you should look around for shelter." He said.

"Why shelter." Her eyes widened.

Just then a surge of electricity zoomed through a power circuit overhead sending sparks down to Kim, she moved out of the way quick enough to not get burned.

"That's why," Wade answered, "Drakken or Shego must have turned the ray on somehow."

"Please hurry Wade…I hope Ron is doing okay."  
----------

Shego wandered around the strange areas looking for Drakken and swiping at random object in anger. _'Dammit Drakken,' _she thought, _'where are you?' _She swiped at a wall, unknowingly charging it with her powers sending more energy throughout the machine.

"Drakken!" she yelled, "Where the hell are you? I don't want to do this all day!...this is all your fault, why didn't you just leave the stupid thing alone…"

'_Why doesn't Drakken listen to me? I have lots of great ideas, much better than his stupid crap…if I had the power I bet I could rule the world, it would take a while though.' _She thought to herself before stopping suddenly.

There in front of her was a small green and black creature just standing there mumbling something under its breath.

'_What the?' _she thought, a bit surprised.

The creature turned instantly as if it heard her thoughts and leapt at her with a vicious grin on its face.

Shego leapt out of the way quite puzzled, this thing moved like her and seemed to know what she was going to do before she did it.

The creature shrieked some strange language and ten or so more of them came out of hiding.

Shego looked around expecting a fight, but they all just stood there gaping at Shego as if they were in love. The initial creature walked up slowly in a monkey-like way. And it did the last thing Shego was expecting.

The hideous creature spoke, "Hail the Queen!"  
----------

Drakken, being sucked in first was already up and trying to find a 'control center', a place where he could turn on the machine and use it's power to get him and Shego out just as Shego had gotten them inside in the first place.

"I built the thing, I should know where everything is, right?" he said to himself trying to keep from feeling too lonely. "How hard is it to find a," as he rounded a corner he saw the exact place he needed to be, "…perfect." he smiled evilly getting ready to perform his task.

All of the sudden some of the 'Shego creatures', or Shegots for short, were moving towards Drakken while he was fiddling with power conductors and small electronic ribbons.

Drakken turned around when he heard some clatter behind him. "Who's there?" he questioned into the empty space. _'Must have been nothing'_ he thought turning back around to do more work, but instead was face to face with a large Shegot. It picked him up, "What are you doing?" he struggled, "Let go of me!" But it was no use; they ran fast in the opposite direction of where Drakken wanted to be…or was it?  
----------

'Beep! Beep! Beepbeep!' Kim's face glowed as she picked up the communicator and turned it on. "Wade? Did you find Ron?" she said in a somewhat desperate voice.

"Kim, there's good news and bad news," he said with a look.

"Oh no," Kim almost gasped, "what happened to Ron?"

"No no Kim, Ron's fine." Kim sighed in relief, "The good news is I've found him, he's in a secluded area a few fe – well for you it's probably miles, but he's west of your position, be careful."

"Great, wait…what's the bad news?" Kim asked curiously, thinking it could only get worse.

"Well, while I was looking for Ron I found energy signals similar to Shego all around the entire machine. It must be some residue from the Shego powered portal generator hitting the ray," He said, quite sure of himself, "and the weird thing is, Shego and Drakken seem to be in the same place at a center point of the energy source."

"Thanks Wade, you really are a great help," she said as he eyed a 'No Prob' at her before closing the connection.

'_Now all I have to do is go get Ron and we can fix this mess…I'm so glad Ron is safe.' _she thought almost tearing up in happiness as she raced off to Ron's location.  
----------

Meanwhile, on the outside of the death ray, a confused and even smaller than usual naked mole rat was just waking up to a dozen or so of the hideous Shegots.

* * *

Wow, this is really fun, I never thought I could be this creative. XD More coming soon, I hate it when people don't update for like years (exaggeration...sometimes. ) So I'm going to try to update a much as possible. D (Also, I'm really sorry, but I use a crapload of little expressions all the time. XD D 3) 


	3. Something between the two

Muhahahaha! Chapter 3! OMG I updated again? The blasphemy! XD

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M because of certain situations between Kim and Ron, you have been warned.**

omni82: Uhhh...the second one you said. XD Truthfully I had no logic behind what I said,  
but the way you explained it 'That being small made her communicator tune-in at a higher frequency**.'  
**makes a lot of sense. 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something between the two.**  
A Kim Possible Fanfic  
By Jeremy Blasingame 

So there he was…surrounded by the monsters, just Rufus against an army of foul smelling creatures?

They don't stand a chance.

Rufus leapt up right onto the head of the nearest one, it looked up and tried to swipe at him, it had missed hitting himself instead. The Shegot blew up in a green mist, _'Boy that stinks,'_ Rufus thought, _'gotta find my buddy.'_ Using the heads and shoulders of the things he skipped from creature to creature as each one right after another destroyed themselves. _'They're also stupid.'_ He laughed at his own thought which made him trip.

"Oh, no!" he squeaked. Rufus landed on his head and started to lose focus. They picked him up and went to carry him off, right before drifting away into unconsciousness he mumbled, "Not booyah."  
----------

Drakken had given up trying to get out of the grip of the huge monster and was waiting for his fate when he saw an incredible sight. In a large section of the ray was a temple-like structure which served the Shegots purpose perfectly. In the center up some 'steps' was a large solidified green chair that they had made from their own powers.

"Finally," Shego said as her number one Shegot, whom she calls Destroya, set down Drakken in front of Shego by her chair, "I've been waiting for an hour!"

"Shego…what are these things, and why do they smell of burnt charcoal?" he said while looking around.

Ignoring the comment, "They are apparently my slaves, or something, they look up to me like a queen."

Drakken had a confused look on his face until he realized the potential an army of monsters had. "Do you realize that we can take over the world with these creatures?"

"Drakken, don't you think I already thought of that?" she looked annoyed, "They're obviously strong enough but they won't do much damage the size of a penny."

'_Shego must have figured out what the device had done,'_ he thought to himself,_ 'I need to find out how to reverse it…' _he stopped when he noticed a small skinny Shegot that was whispering something in her ear. "Shego, can you understand these things?"

"Of course I can, they obviously came from me when you made me hit the generator." She said trying to make it seem like Drakken's fault.

"Shego, it wasn't my fault, you touched it with your," a devious grin spread across his face, "we need to reverse the polarity of the generator so we can get out of here."

"What about Kim and her goofy little friend?" Shego looked at Drakken, she seemed worried.

"What about them? They will be destroyed by these things." He said with a 'no duh' sort of expression.

"No…my Shegots will not fight them," just then one appeared with a caged Rufus still unconscious inside, "if a naked mole rat can destroy a number of Shegots easily then they need an upgrade before taking out the little couple."

"Fortunately Shego…I know exactly where to power them up." They both laughed evilly as the Shegots scurried about ready to do Shego's bidding.  
----------

Looking at her communicator, which displayed a radar and beeped the closer she got to Ron, she ran as fast as she could to his position. Jumping when she came to obstacles, she would constantly check if she was going the right way.

Kim looked down at the 'Time Left till Re-expansion' clock she had set. "Damn, 10 hours and 43 minutes." all the sudden the beeping grew louder and faster. _'Ron.'_ She looked around, _'Where? It says he's on the other side of this wall.'_ She needed a way to get through the wall. _'Maybe Ron can hear me.'_ "Ron!" she yelled hoping for a response…there was none. "RON!" she yelled hurting her own ears.

There was a muffled noise, Kim almost had a heart attack, (metaphorically) Ron was alive. "Ron, hold on!" she looked along the wall all over.

Suddenly things started to shift. The wall sunk into the ground, and a window of entrance appeared for a second. Kim leapt in just before another wall closed the gap. She looked up and saw Ron's freckled face and just smiled.

"KP, I knew you'd find me," he said bending down to hug her, "I could…feel you."

"Ron, I'm glad you're safe," they looked into each others eyes and as if they had never done it before moved closer till their lips met. Ron was gentle, and Kim seemed to want more. Ron moved his hand to her hair and stroked it, Kim nipped at his lip. Ron reached with his tongue and it danced playfully with hers, they were in a state of complete bliss. She brushed her fingers across his chest and he moved his hand down to her neck. She couldn't contain herself as a chill ran down her spine, it felt so good. Neither one of them wanted to part but they both needed air, they looked at each other just enjoying the others company after being alone for so long.

"Heh, you're a really good kisser." he blushed.

"Your not so bad yourself." She giggled a bit as her face turned a lighter color of her hair.

"Kim?" Ron seemed to peer into her soul.

"Yes?" she said with a desperate look on her face.

"How did you find me?" Ron said shattering the moment with his…Ron-ness.

"Oh! Um…Wade, on the communicator. He helped me." Kim felt like something had drained.

"I'm gonna have to really thank Wade later." he said tackling Kim to the ground as they engaged in more kissing and hugging.  
---

Kim had explained to Ron all of what was happening up to this point. "…so I think Drakken and Shego are trying to turn on the machine."

"Wow, we're really in a pickle…how do we stop them?" Ron seemed a little surprised at being shrunk.

"Well, we have to get out of this room, but I don't see any holes or exits. The one I came through shut after I got in. If the machine is shifting, Drakken or Shego must have done something." Kim said with thoughtful looks across her face.

"So were completely useless in this situation? We just wait until the room shifts again to get out?" Ron said, not minding the fact that he's stuck in an empty room with his girlfriend.

"Yep, looks like it, unless Rufus has a plan." Kim just then wondered if Rufus was okay.

"You've seen Rufus?" Ron almost spit, he was also worried about his best non-human friend.

"No, at first I figured he was with you, but don't worry Ron…I'm sure he's doing his best in this situation." Kim said trying to better Ron's feelings.

Ron seemed to have a sullen expression, even thought he was pretty sure Rufus was okay, _'Rufus is smart, he's fine.'_ Ron's face brightened up despite the situation and sat back against the wall he was next to.

Kim scooted over and laid down with her head on his lap, his baggy pants made it even more comfortable. She was a bit tired from all the excitement and slowly drifted off to sleep. Ron, just being woken up 15 or so minutes ago from Kim arriving, (yeah, that's why he didn't answer at first) he really didn't need any sleep and just decided to look around. He couldn't really get up since it might wake Kim so he just sat there. Ron glanced down at Kim, _'She looks so pretty…and perfect, how did she ever say yes to be my girlfriend? She was my best friend so I guess it wasn't that much of a stretch…but I was so nervous, the whole Eric thing messing with my mind, it's best not to think about it now. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.' _His eyes wandered from her face to her hair, _'How does she always smell so good?' _then to her eyes, _'She has the most gorgeous green eyes.' _Then to her lips, _'Her luscious lips, she doesn't need make-up, she's great the way she is.' _His eyes wandered even more and before he knew it he was looking at her chest, he quickly looked away like it was illegal. _'She is my girlfriend but do I think of her in that way? Is it my job to thing those things? She does have very nice, perky…' _he shook his head, Kim wouldn't like it if she knew he were thinking such things, _'or would she?' _he thought, his 'teenage boy' part of his brain was going a little nuts. _'Kim did like my kiss, would she allow other kinds of kissing? Neck, collarbone…breast?'_

All of the sudden started to feel 'it' happening; he was getting aroused by the thoughts of Kim's body. Needless to say Ron was a little worried, her head was on his lap; he didn't want to get up for fear of her waking up, he also didn't want to hurt her. So he just sat there and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Ron tried to stop it, _'Dying kittens!'_ he thought, _'but what? Kim is trying to nurse them back to health!' _he couldn't stop thinking of Kim. She fidgeted a little, Ron started to worry more, _'Oh no, she can feel it.'_ he thought. She started to turn from side to side, then, she bolted right up.

"Ron! Where are you!" she sounded scared to Ron's surprise.

Ron looked at Kim and Kim turned around, her face was that of shock then happiness. She leapt forward and hugged him tightly. "It was so horrible, thank goodness it was just a nightmare, you were…," she paused for a moment feeling something press against her stomach. Ron looked away and blushed. "Were you…did…Ron? Was I getting you hard?"

Ron's face got redder than a cherry, "I'm so sorry Kim I was just admiring your beauty when I started getting bad thoughts and I was worried you wouldn't like –," the words flew out like there was a faucet instead of a mouth but Kim put her finger on his lips as if to say 'Shhh' and just kissed him.

"I don't mind one bit." She said with a seductive smile. "To tell the truth, I think of you like that sometimes."

Ron's eyes widened and a grin showed, _'She wasn't mad…this has to be a dream.'_ But sure enough, it wasn't.

'_Ron was getting aroused by me? I feel flattered…I don't want to say I want to stay a virgin till the right person, but, Ron is the right person.' _Kim thought with her mind racing. "Ron?" she said. Ron had never seen Kim look at him like this.

"Yeah, Kim?" he said with just a tiny bit of fear mixed in with his happiness.

"I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you…right here and now." Kim was surprised by her boldness.

Ron felt a trickle of sweat run down his face, all he could think was, _'BOOYAH!'_

_

* * *

_Well, that's all you get, I don't do lemons...I want to but I can't, I live with a mom and a little brother. She reads this stuff, I don't want to freak her out. XD_  
_


	4. Powered Up Trouble

I'm really sorry for that last scene between Ron and Kim. I love KxR, I love Romance, and I love it when stuff happens that they would never let in the show. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. XD So if that part was offensive, wrong, or out of character then sorry.

Also, in this chapter I put more of my KxR stuff but they're just talking. If that's boring then tell me; truthfully I put in what interests me not the people who read it…now I'm rambling, I'll just do the review thingy.

Shepyt: Thanks for the comment and compliment.

omni82: Hah…teenage hormones, priceless. XD Technically they couldn't get out until the room shifted again and had nothing else to do, and yes, Kim really does take charge doesn't she.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Powered Up Trouble**

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Jeremy Blasingame

Kim crept closer and closer to Ron; she was determined to get what she wanted.

'Kerchunk!'

They both gasped. The room was changing again; it was the only chance that Kim and Ron had to get out.

They both got up and ran to the nearest hole that was opening. It was getting wider and they had the perfect chance to escape. Kim did a double flip through the hole but Ron tripped as his pants fell down around his ankles.

"Ugh…Kim! Help!" Ron was in danger. More shifting of walls as the hole started to close. Ron was right in the middle of going through it.

Kim turned around and dove for his hand.

"Gotcha!" she said, Ron was scrambling to get up.

She started to pull, the walls were getting closer. Ron just slipped out of his pants and landed to safety, Ron quickly reached in and grabbed his pants before the hole closed. (Heh, like Indy. XD)

"Phew, thanks Kim." He started to put his pants back on.

"No big, glad we got out in time," she said. They started to head towards the next objective, Drakken and Shego.

"Um, what happened back there, was it just because of the situation or…" Ron didn't want to sound ungrateful, _'I just don't want to have my first time shrunk in a death machine.'_

Kim wasn't going to avoid the subject; she said some things that she didn't really mean. "Ron, I just…I thought maybe you wanted; I didn't mean to embarrass you. I did get caught up in the moment and I think I might have been too forceful."

"No Kim, I do, just not here," Ron was a little embarrassed that Kim was nervous, "I'd feel more comfortable in a bed or something with some sort of protection."

Kim was unbelievably relieved, "That's good, I'm going to have to remember that when we get out of here. Now I think it's time to fix this mess,"  
----------

Drakken and Shego walked up to the 'control center' once again where Drakken had been before his sudden departure. Shego had ordered Destroya and several other Shegots to test this 'Power-Up' idea that Drakken had.

"There it is Shego; the power source to the entire machine…with this we can upgrade the Shegots to exponential levels and return ourselves to normal." Drakken bent over fiddling with more connectors and doodads.

"Yeah, just do what ya gotta do so we can get on with it," Shego said a bit annoyed.

Drakken fiddled with more things when there was a huge power surge that flung him across the room. "There…," he said with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.

Shego's most loyal follower Destroya walked up as Shego explained to the Shegots what was needed to be done. There was a purpleish glow coming from the power source that they needed to absorb; one by one they did as was told.

Soon there were thirty or so gigantic purple Shegots all in a row awaiting further orders.

Kim and Ron peeked around the corner after hearing the strange noises. "What are those things?" said Ron just a little too loud.

"Shegots, get them!" yelled Shego. Almost synchronized they charged at the couple and were about to grab them up.

"Ron," Kim started.

"Yeah, I know…distraction."

"You know what to do." She pecked him one on the cheek and grappled the ceiling towards Shego.  
---

"Okay Rufus, we need…oh yeah, Rufus is still somewhere in the machine." Ron looked up and saw a large purple Shegot with Rufus in a cage wearing his like a necklace. "Rufus!"

Rufus opened and eyes when he heard Ron's voice, he looked up and saw the Shegot, "Uh oh," he squeaked. He tried to squeeze through the bars but only got far enough to bit the hand of the Shegot. It flailed in pain accidentally dropping the cage to the ground.

Ron was moving and dodging, kicking and jumping his way to get to Rufus. He landed next to Rufus and a Shegot swiped at them, Ron held up the cage just right and Rufus was free.

"Booyah Rufus, let's kick some monster butt!" Ron was ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Rufus got in position.  
---

Kim landed next to Shego and instantly went in for a kick.

"Kimmie, glad you could join us," dodging the kick, she slashed.

"What are these things Shego? Couldn't find anyone else to hang out with you?" Kim ducked to go in for a sweep kick. Shego jumped and back flipped over Drakken who was running towards the purple power source.

"They are my minions and they'll do whatever I say…Shegots, attack!" The Shegots focused their attention on Kim ready to fight.

"You'll go as low as to have some brainless creatures fight for you?" Kim Possible wasn't worried, she had gone up against more powerful and numerous creatures before.

Drakken tried to charge the portal device with the opposite energy so he could enlarge them and continue with their plans, but it just wasn't working. "Shego! What is wrong with the device now?"

Shego stopped admiring her Shegots fighting Kim and went over to Dr. D. "You charge it with the power source, it isn't that hard."

"It won't work; this thing has some major problems, seriously." Drakken said, a bit of his cousin seeping through.

"Here, this is what happened last time." Shego stuck her power charged hand into the conduit and her whole body was consumed by purple energy. _'The power, why didn't I do this before?'_ She slashed at the device once again and just as they thought; it sprung to life and created a gigantic purple whirling portal on the closest wall.

Rufus, Ron, Kim, Shego, Drakken, and the numerous Shegots faced the wall as it began its gravitational pull.

'_Oh no, we must be going back,'_ Kim thought, _'we can't let their plan succeed, they're just too powerful.'_

Drakken and Shego and the Shegots started to run towards the portal. Kim thought quickly, she couldn't let them get out; it would be devastating…she knew what a world where Shego was Queen was like and Kim wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ron, we can't let them get through, we need to do something!" Kim could barely see Ron; he was being pushed along with the horde of Shegots. They were totally ignoring everything besides Shego.

Kim called up Wade, "Wade…"

"Kim! I was just about to call you. There's a huge energy signal near you." Kim pointed the communicator towards the portal. "Right, whoa, what are those things?"

"Later Wade, right now we need something that'll keep them from growing to normal size."

"Of course, just hold the communicator up to the device and I can reprogram it to only let organics through, it might be tricky though."

"You are a lifesaver Wade." Kim flipped over the heads of the Shegots and tackled Drakken to the ground both of them dropping their respective gadgets.

Ron grabbed the generator and the communicator and Wade told Ron what to do. There were already three or four Shegots entering the portal. Shego noticed something was wrong and jumped at Ron who was doing as told. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket into Shego's face and lifted up her eyelids and let go.

"Ahhh! You stupid hairless muskrat!" Shego yelled in pain.

"He isn't a muskrat." Kim flew at Shego knocking her through the portal. Picking up Drakken she headed for the portal as well. "Ron, we need to go!"

Ron weaved through the Shegots now less crowded since ten have already gone through. "Right Kim." Wade finished his reprogramming on the device and the Shegots that were trying to get through were flung back.

The portal started to close due to the hacking by Wade. Kim reached her hand to Ron and swung him into the portal before going in herself. It closed and due to the strain the death ray started to implode.  
----------

Back in the real world the opposite end of the portal spit everybody out and the Shegots that got through were sucked back in. The death ray shook and rattled until finally crumpling up into itself like a black hole was inside.

'_That was a close one…now to get Shego and Drakken into prison.' _Kim thought to herself.

"Booyah, another Bon diggity capture by the great team Possible." Ron was quite happy with himself.

Shego was weak from using her suped up powers and Drakken was knocked out, it was an easy capture despite what they had to go through to get them.  
----------

Kim and Ron had gotten home into Kim's room and were happy to be alive and not an inch tall. Wade was informed of the victory and all was well.

Stumbling into the room they were a bit tired. Ron collapsed on the bed and Kim wandered over to her closet to get her regular clothes.

"Kim?" Ron had his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were as tired as I was."

"Oh I am…I just need a shower too. Can't sleep without soft clean skin." Kim said as if it were common knowledge.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Kim was getting undressed. "Kim…you don't mind that I'm right here?"

"No, should I?" she giggled, just in her bra and panties now.

"Heh, it's not like I haven't seen you like that before, I've even seen you naked…we used to take baths together." Ron smirked.

"Ron, that was when we were five, I've developed a bit since then."

Ron gulped, "I know, I've noticed."

"Well?" Kim looked at Ron.

"Well what?" Ron was starting to think she was doing it again.

"Don't you need a shower too? Smelly and dirty is only good sometimes."

"Oh, I was going to as soon as you were done."

"Why wait? It saves more water if we do it together."

Ron looked at Kim and thought for a second, "You know what Kim? You're right…I'm filthy!" He jumped up and…you can probably guess the rest.

THE END

* * *

Was that too short? Story-wise I mean…it only has 4 chapters. But hey, gimmie a break, it's my first Fanfic but definitely not my last. 


End file.
